


I won't close my eyes

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Dev</p><p>Dean worries about Seamus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't close my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).

_\--I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping   
While you're far away and dreaming   
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender   
I could stay lost in this moment forever   
Well, every moment spent with you   
Is a moment I treasure   
I don't wanna close my eyes   
I don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing--

I know you'd laugh at me if you woke up now. Me watching you.

I even know that while you'd laugh, you'd blush prettily. Happy to know that I love you. I'm not the only person at this school who loves you- I know this. I also know that I love you more than they ever could. I love your eyes- the way they sparkle as you tell a joke, or when you play one of your many pranks on our friends. I love your hair- the way it reminds me of the sand... the beach- the place we went on our one month aniversary. I laughed, said it was stupid to celebrate something like that when we weren't married. You looked so depressed, looked at me with those puppy-dog eyes... and I relented. It was the best day of my life. I'd never been to the beach before... I suppose you knew. You know everything about me and you still are with me....

I love your lips. They way they look, the way they kiss, the way they taste. Like cinnamon and sugar. I guess thats because you llike cinnamon doughnuts so much?

I love your clothes. Not many people pull off the gothic look well, but you do.

I love everything about you. I hope you don't mind. I'm pretty sure you don't.

 _\--Lying close to you_  
Feeling your heart beating   
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming   
Wondering if it's me you're seeing   
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together   
And I just wanna stay with you   
In this moment forever, forever and ever   
I don't wanna close my eyes   
I don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing -- 

I remember that year- our fifth year, we'd been dating exclusively for six months, and it was the summer holidays. The first time I'd ever spent more then two days away from you since we became a couple.

I cried myself to sleep for weeks.

 _\--I don't wanna miss one smile_  
I don't wanna miss one kiss   
Well, I just wanna be with you   
Right here with you, just like this   
I just wanna hold you close   
Feel your heart so close to mine   
And just stay here in this moment   
For all the rest of time -- 

When you picked me up to stay with you for the last week of the holidays, I was so happy I cried again. You smiled and held me the whole car trip to your house. I remember how much time we spent in the parks around your house in Ireland. It was wonderful... we spent the entire week together.. No interruptions. No Voldemort. Just us. In love and happy.

 _\--Don't wanna close my eyes_  
Don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
I don't wanna close my eyes   
I don't wanna fall asleep   
'Cause I'd miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
'Cause even when I dream of you   
The sweetest dream would never do   
I'd still miss you, baby   
And I don't wanna miss a thing   
Don't wanna close my eyes   
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah   
I don't wanna miss a thing   
I don't wanna miss a thing-- 

Maybe now isn't the right time to tell you all this.

Maybe I should've waited.

Maybe one day you won't love me

Maybe you don't

Maybe I should leave now, while you're asleep.

Maybe I should kiss you and wake you up like Sleeping Beauty...

Maybe I should tell you how much I love you?

Maybe I shouldn't've let you in the car after that party

Maybe if I hadn't, if I'd agreed to let you drive insteaad of us taking a taxi

Maybe then you wouldn't be in this bed.

Maybe you wouldn't be hooked up to so many machines

Maybe then you wouldn't be in this coma

Madame Pomfrey said you should wake up anytime. So I haven't left. I will stay here untiil you wake up, Seamus. I know you can hear me. I love you. I'm going to wait for you forever, love. Forever. And I won't move from this bed . I won't move for anything. I love you, Seamus.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey all :o)  
> :*Please* review. Please. Critism/Flames/People telling me how good I am... anything's alright. Just so I know people are reading.


End file.
